


Against the Cold

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: Lee is sick and Carter tasks himself with looking after his stubborn partner, all the while trying to hide the fact that he is head over heels in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been longer than usual since I posted something here. I've been kinda busy and not really in the right mood for writing but here have this! This one seemed to take for ever to finish but it got to the point where I decided to just go for it and post it! I've now read it so many times that it may as well be gibberish!
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, I wrote a fic for the Rush Hour movies so go and check that out if you like the movies too. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321644).

"Hey Lee. Ready for another day of catching bad guys?" Carter asked as he walked into the kitchen at Didi's but pulled up short when he saw that his partner wasn't in his usual place at the table, finishing his breakfast.

"Morning, Carter," Didi said as she rushed past him, grabbing a bag from the counter before turning and calling "Derrick, we're going to be late!" down the hall.

"Um any idea where Lee's got to?" Carter asked as Derrick came barreling into the room.

"I haven't seen him this morning," Didi answered, handing a lunchbox to her son. "I think he must still be in his room. We have to go but why don't you go check on him?"

"Alright, I'll see you at work," Carter agreed. He reached out to ruffle Derrick's hair as Didi herded him past. "See ya little man!"

"Bye, Uncle Carter!" Derrick called back cheerfully, already bounding towards the front door. Carter listened to the sounds of them leaving for a few moments and then headed for Lee's room, determined to find out what was keeping his partner.

"Hey, Lee?" he called out, knocking on the door. "You in there? It's time we got going."

"I will be out in a minute Carter," was the muffled response and Carter frowned because he was sure Lee's voice had shaken on the last word.

"You alright, man?" he asked, one hand already resting on the door handle as he debated whether to go in. Lee valued his privacy but he also didn't sound quite right.

"I am fine," Lee answered but there was a definite tremble in his voice that time.

"You don't sound it," Carter told him. "Can I come in?"

"I..." there was a moment's hesitation before Lee continued. "Okay." Carter was already pushing the door open, even as Lee said it but he stopped in the doorway when he saw him. Lee was standing in the center of the room, shivering violently and struggling to do up the buttons of his shirt with shaking hands. The sight was enough to send a flash of worry through Carter because Lee clearly wasn't well.

"Dude, you are so not going to work today," Carter told him but Lee carried on fumbling with the buttons, frowning in frustration.

"I will be fine," he said stubbornly and Carter sighed, crossing the room to press his hands over Lee's in order to stop his movements.

"No you won't. You're sick. You can't go in like this."

"I can. Just-" Lee tried to say, attempting to free his hands, but there was no strength behind the effort.

"No," Carter told him forcefully. "You can't even get your hands free from me. What are you gonna do if we get in a fight? Shiver at them?"

"I-" Lee started with a frown.

"Just go back to bed, Lee," Carter sighed. "Damn I've never met anyone so stubborn. Most people I know are happy to take a sick day if they so much as sneeze."

"That does not say much for the people you know," Lee answered, stopping his attempts to get free and watching helplessly as Carter undid the few buttons he had managed to fasten so that Lee wouldn't have to struggle with them.

"Yeah well, not everyone is a robot ninja," Carter told him. "Now get changed back into your sleep clothes and go back to bed." Lee sighed but nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around himself as he carried on shivering.

"Alright," Carter said, satisfied, before checking his watch. "I should really get going. Do you need anything before I leave?" Lee shook his head and Carter turned to go.

"I'll let Captain Cole know you're sick and won't be in, so don't even think about trying to get into work on your own," Carter told him, pointing an accusing finger at him because he knew exactly what his partner was like. His expression softened though as he took in the miserable look on Lee's face. "Text me if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay," Lee agreed quietly but Carter was pretty sure he wouldn't. His partner could be frustratingly stubborn sometimes, especially when it came to asking for help.

With a sigh, he left the house and started the drive to work.

~~~

Only a few hours later, he was back, unlocking the door with the key Didi had given him long ago and heading straight for Lee's room to check on him. He knocked gently on the door, easing it open quietly to peer into the room. Lee was curled up in bed, the covers pulled tightly around him but he tipped his head back to peer at the doorway.

"Carter?" he mumbled drowsily.

"Hey, Lee," Carter said, moving into the room and crouching next to the bed. "How you doing?"

"Why are you here?" Lee asked, avoiding the question. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yeah, well I had some vacation time saved up so I asked Captain Cole if I could take a half day. I said you were really sick and she told me to come and look after you."

He missed out the part about how worried he had been after seeing Lee like that and how he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him as he tried to focus on his paperwork. He was fully aware that Lee was a grown man and should be able to take care of himself but the fact was that he often didn't.

Lee had a bad habit of ignoring his own needs and not properly looking after himself, and Carter had known full well that this would probably be another of those times if he didn't do something about it himself. Frankly he was impressed that Lee had actually managed to stay home instead of making a break for the precinct the moment Carter's back was turned.

He flashed Lee a bright grin. "I mean, she may also have said something about being glad to not have me around without you to rein in my hare-brained schemes but I think we should just ignore that."

"You don't have to look after me," Lee told him, his voice shaking slightly, and Carter noted with dismay that he was still shivering.

"Yeah I do, Captain's orders!" Carter said cheerfully. "Now tell me truthfully. How are you feeling?"

"I'm cold," Lee replied. "And everything aches." He looked thoroughly dejected and Carter grimaced at him in sympathy.

"Do you want some soup? Grandma always used to make me soup when I was sick. Now I'm not making it from scratch like she did but I'm pretty sure there's some canned stuff in the kitchen. It might help you warm up."

Lee hesitated for a moment and Carter wondered if he was struggling with his need to do everything himself instead of letting people help.

"I would appreciate it," Lee finally said with a nod. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll get you some more blankets too," Carter said, standing up and heading out of the room.

When he returned with a bundle of blankets in his arms and a mug of soup clasped in one hand, he found Lee still huddled up, the covers pulled almost over his head.

"I brought your soup," Carter said quietly and Lee shifted, murmuring something in Chinese that sounded entirely miserable.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to speak English," Carter said as Lee sat up and took the mug of soup. Lee blinked at him for a moment and Carter realized that he hadn't even known he wasn't speaking English.

"Sorry, I-" Lee broke off looking confused.

"Man, you really are sick aren't you?" Carter said, shaking out the blankets and wrapping them around Lee until he was thoroughly bundled up. He sat down next to him, watching as Lee sipped at the soup, his hands still trembling as he curled them around the hot mug.

It was strange seeing him like this, his hair sticking up from where he'd been sleeping instead of being carefully styled into its usual neatness. It made him look strangely vulnerable and Carter had to squash the urge to reach out and run his hands through that hair.

Instead he watched as Lee slowly made his way through the soup, clutching the mug close to soak in its warmth. They sat in comfortable silence until the it was all gone and Carter was glad when Lee's shivering seemed to ease slightly.

"I hate being sick," Lee said after a while, looking despondent as he let the empty mug hang loosely from his fingers.

"Yeah, don't we all," Carter answered sympathetically, reaching out to take the mug so that he could sit it on the bedside cabinet instead. "You know, when I'm sick, I like to curl up on the couch and watch TV. It gives me something to distract me from feeling ill. Do you maybe wanna move to the lounge and watch a movie or something to keep you occupied?"

"Anything is better than staying in bed all day," Lee answered, already clambering off of the bed. His movements were uncharacteristically slow though and he swayed for a moment once he was upright in a way that almost had Carter reaching out to steady him. He seemed to find his balance on his own though and he headed for the door a moment later without any assistance.

His hands were clutching at the blankets around him and he looked so ridiculously adorable, wrapped in an excessive amount of blankets with his hair a total mess, that Carter just wanted to put his arms around him and hold him. Instead, he followed wordlessly into the lounge and set about finding a movie for them to watch while Lee curled up on the couch.

When he had got it started, he settled next to Lee and they passed a couple of hours watching it. Carter did his best to cheer Lee up as they watched, telling jokes in an attempt to make him laugh and occasionally distracting him with an anecdote about his childhood or an old case. All in all, Carter found himself actually enjoying it, happy to be spending so much time alone with Lee, even if he was ill, and it didn't feel like long before he found himself searching out something else for them to watch as the credits scrolled on the screen.

"I can't believe you've never seen Die Hard," he said with a grin as he started the next movie. "It's a classic." When Lee didn't answer though, he looked over and, to his concern, found him shivering again and looking thoroughly wretched.

"Hey, you okay?" Carter asked, worried, and Lee answered him in Chinese, his voice trembling from the force of the shivers that ran through him. Carter wondered absently if that was Cantonese or Mandarin. He knew Lee spoke both but he couldn't tell which that had been.

"I don't speak Chinese," he reminded him gently, moving to sit next to him.

"I'm cold," Lee complained miserably, sounding petulant in a way that Carter found completely adorable.

"Alright, come here," Carter said, holding out his arms and hoping he wasn't about to embarrass either of them too much. Lee stared at him for a moment and Carter almost rescinded the offer. It would be easy to pass it off as a joke but the way Lee was shivering had him holding firm.

"What?" Lee asked, looking at Carter like he had suddenly lost his mind.

"I said, come here," Carter repeated with an impatient gesture of his hand. "I'll warm you up."

"You don't have to," Lee said with a frown, like he thought Carter was forcing himself to do this, and Carter cursed Lee's inability to see that people actually _wanted_ to help him.

"I know," he replied. "I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable then that's fine. We don't have to, okay? But I'm not making myself do anything I don't want to."

"You'll get sick too," Lee said quietly.

"I don't think it'll make much difference. I spend most of my time with you anyway so if I'm gonna catch it then I'm gonna catch it. Come on, Lee, you're cold and I'm warm. It makes sense," he said. Lee hesitated a moment longer before moving forwards cautiously into Carter's arms, seeming to decide that warmth outweighed any awkwardness. Not that Lee ever seemed to have the time or the patience for awkwardness anyway. Carter shifted closer, untucking the blankets from around Lee so that he could pull him against his body before wrapping the blankets back around them both.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Lee asked, as Carter slid his arms around him and tried not to let himself think about how close he was.

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't," he replied, rubbing his hands up Lee's arms as he shivered against him. That seemed to be enough for Lee because he pressed against him then, greedy for warmth, his hands clutching at the front of Carter's t-shirt as he ducked his head to press his face into Carter's neck, invading his space so thoroughly that Carter could think of little else.

It felt overwhelmingly intimate, pressed that closely together and Carter had to force himself to focus on something other than the way Lee's breath felt on the sensitive skin of his throat. They stayed like that for a long while, cocooned in warmth, but the position started to get uncomfortable for Carter with the way he was twisted towards Lee. He shifted awkwardly, trying to release some of the pressure in his back, and Lee lifted his head away from the juncture of his neck and shoulder to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brow furrowed in a slight frown.

"Yeah, it's just kinda uncomfortable being twisted like this," Carter answered with a grimace. "Do you mind if we move a bit?"

Lee shook his head and watched as Carter pulled away, laying back so that his head rested on the arm of the couch. He reached out and pulled at Lee, almost expecting to have to persuade him again, mentally preparing himself to have to fight against Lee's stubborn nature. But Lee let himself be maneuvered easily into position on top of him, his head resting on Carter's chest and maybe that said a lot about how miserable he was feeling if he didn't even have the energy to argue over it.

Carter pulled the blankets back around them, curling his arms around Lee and holding him close, hoping that he wasn't making him feel uncomfortable with this. But Lee just sighed and relaxed against him, so Carter tipped his head to the side to carry on watching the TV, trying not to feel too guilty for how much he liked holding Lee like this. He was just helping a friend, he told himself, but that didn't stop the warm glow he got in his chest at the feeling of having Lee in his arms.

"Is this alright?" Carter asked after a minute, needing to check, and experiencing a rush of relief when Lee nodded against his chest. It was blissfully warm pressed against him under the blankets and Carter couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be, even if he would have preferred it if Lee weren't ill and they were doing this for another reason.

Part of him couldn't help imagining what it would be like if he were in a relationship with Lee, spending a lazy afternoon wrapped up in each other on the couch, enjoying the comfort and warmth of each other, and trading languid touches as the day drifted by. He wanted desperately to kiss him so he forced his mind away from such thoughts and tried to concentrate on the movie instead, not wanting to get himself into an awkward situation that could ruin their carefully built friendship.

It was only when he finally glanced down at Lee again, a short while later, that he found that he had fallen asleep, his face relaxed and unguarded, and his hair falling over his eyes as he breathed slowly and steadily. He had never looked so breathtakingly beautiful and Carter couldn't help the way he stared, unable to tear his eyes away.

He had never seen Lee look so open and defenseless, more used to the stubborn, stoic man that he usually got to see, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with affection for the man in his arms, moving a hand unthinkingly to sweep his hair back out of his face. His fingertips brushed against Lee's skin, lingering there for a moment before he caught himself and pulled his hand away guiltily.

He wrapped his arm back around Lee, just holding him like he had been previously but now he gave up all pretense of watching the TV, instead focusing his gaze on Lee and enjoying this peaceful moment, hoping all the while that he wasn't being too weird. He stayed like that for what felt like an age, reveling in the warmth and closeness, the love that he had felt for a long time now welling up in his chest and threatening to overwhelm him.

The moment was broken though by the sound of a key turning in a lock and the front door opening as Didi arrived home. Carter lifted his head, stretching to peer around the end of the couch at her.

"Hey, how's Lee doing?" she asked when she saw him and Carter immediately shushed her. He looked down at Lee but he hadn't even stirred, still sleeping peacefully. Didi frowned at him but then stepped closer, rounding the couch until she could see them both.

"Aww," she said softly, pressing her hands over her heart and Carter's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"He was cold! I'm just helping him get warm," he hissed defensively, trying to keep his voice low enough to avoid waking Lee.

"You keep telling yourself that," Didi teased. "You two are so cute."

"We are not cute!" Carter exclaimed. "We're bad ass crime fighters."

"Who also happen to be cuddling," Didi added, a wicked smile on her face.

"I..." Carter tried to defend himself but he had nothing.

"I'll leave you to it," Didi said, looking victorious as she turned away. Carter scowled after her, trying to come up with something to say but still coming up empty.

In the end he gave up and turned his head back to the TV, trying to look like he was paying attention to that rather than Lee in case Didi came back. He couldn't focus on the action on screen though. Lee was warm and solid on top of him and he could feel the movement of his chest with each breath he took.

It was incredibly distracting to be this close to him and Carter's head was full of it. This close, he could smell the shampoo that Lee used, the scent of it still lingering in his hair and Carter felt almost dizzy with it. He wanted to tip his head down so that he could bury his nose in Lee's hair and breath him in but he held himself back because there was no way that wouldn't be creepy. It was bad enough that he was having these thoughts about his partner while he was unaware and vulnerable. He wouldn't let himself cross the line into taking advantage.

It was only a short while later that he heard the click of Didi's heels on the floor and she walked into the room, a handbag slung over her arm as she buttoned up her coat.

"I'm going out now," she said, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb Lee. "I'm having dinner with a few old friends from college and Derrick's at his friend's house until I pick him up later. Will you two be okay here?" Her gaze dropped to Lee's sleeping face, watching him for a moment.

"He's just sick, Didi," Carter answered quietly, seeing the concern there. "I'll take care of him."

"I know you will," she said with a meaningful look that made Carter wonder if she'd figured out his feelings for Lee.

"He needs someone to look after him," she added softly and Carter knew she was talking about life in general, not just when Lee was ill.

When they had first met, Lee didn't have anyone in his life and it showed. His parents were dead, his sister presumed dead and he had never mentioned any friends in Hong Kong. It had quickly become clear that Lee wasn't used to having people care about him and help him, instead expecting to struggle through on his own.

He had been getting better at letting them in though as he spent more time with them and it helped that he no longer had the dark presence of the Quantou hanging over him. It was a slow process but with enough encouragement he had started opening up more, mostly to Carter but also to Didi and sometimes even Gerald. He was still stubborn as hell but Carter didn't think that was ever going to change. It was just part of who he was.

"Well he's not getting rid of me anytime soon," he replied, unconsciously tightening his arms around Lee in a surge of protectiveness.

"Nor me," Didi added with a smile. "You know, he needs someone to love him too." She gave him a significant look and Carter spluttered incoherently as he tried to find a response to that.

"Well...yeah, I mean...we all love him right? Platonically that is..." he stammered out, all too aware of the slightly desperate note in his voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she said disapprovingly and Carter swallowed down his attempts at denial. He could see the knowledge in her eyes and it wouldn't do him any good to argue it.

"How long have you known?" he asked instead, darting a cautious look down at Lee to check that he was still asleep.

"About your feelings for him? Months," she replied. "You should tell him."

"It's not that easy," Carter sighed and Didi's expression turned sympathetic.

"I know. But for what it's worth, I hope you two figure it out," she said. She glanced over at the clock and then adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder reluctantly. "I have to go. There's leftovers from yesterday in the fridge if either of you want any when he wakes up."

"Okay, have a good time," Carter said with a fond smile. She never could stop herself from looking after them all.

"Thank you." She turned to leave but then hesitated in the doorway. "You know, I think he'd be happy about it if you told him," she offered and Carter couldn't find anything to say to that.

"Just think about it," she said and then she was gone, heading out into the hall. Carter heard the front door open and then close behind her as he was left with his thoughts.

He sighed and tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling. He wanted more than anything to tell Lee the truth about how he felt but so far he hadn't managed to summon the courage to actually do it. He worried that it would ruin things between them and he couldn't bear the thought of that, couldn't stand the idea of Lee pulling away again.

He looked down at Lee, taking in his peaceful expression, and decided to push those dismal thoughts away for the time being. For the moment, he had the man he loved in his arms and even though it wasn't for the reason he wanted, he wasn't going to let his worries ruin it.

Reluctantly, he looked away from Lee's sleeping face and turned his attention back to the TV. He had missed most of the movie somehow. It was nearing the end and he hadn't even noticed, but he had seen it enough times before to slip back into it easily. He would have to make Lee watch it with him properly at some point, seeing as he'd slept through almost all of it.

The end credits were just starting to roll when Lee finally stirred, shifting against him and making a sleepy sound in his throat. Carter watched as his eyes fluttered open and he tipped his head to look blearily up at Carter.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, sounding groggy as he reached up a hand to rub at his eyes.

"A couple of hours," Carter told him, trying not to show how much that adorable action made him melt inside.

"I am sorry," Lee said, suddenly more awake and sounding embarrassed as he started to push himself up hastily. "You could have woken me if..."

"Hey, hey," Carter said soothingly, cutting him off and curling his arms around Lee's waist to stop his hurried movements, keeping them loose enough that Lee could still pull away easily if he wanted to. "It's okay, I don't mind. You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to." He watched as Lee chewed his lip in indecision.

"Are you sure?" he asked finally and Carter wanted to tell him that if he had his way, Lee would never be out of his arms at all.

"I'm sure," he said instead. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." He reached up a hand to tug gently at Lee's shoulder and Lee seemed to relax, letting himself be pulled back down.

"How are you feeling?" Carter asked quietly when he was settled again, his head resting on Carter's chest once more.

"Warm," Lee answered, sounding content.

"That's good." Carter hoped that Lee wouldn't decide that meant he didn't need to share his body heat anymore.

"I missed the movie," Lee said though as his attention caught on the scrolling credits.

"Yeah, but we can watch it again another time," Carter promised. Lee didn't reply to that and they lay in silence for a few minutes, watching the names on the screen.

"Carter?" Lee said quietly and Carter turned his gaze away from the screen to see that Lee had raised his head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He sounded so sincere and his eyes were so earnest that Carter wanted to hold onto him and never let go. More than that, he wanted to press their lips together and kiss him until he understood how loved he was.

"That's okay," he said softly, getting caught up in how close he was. It wouldn't take much to lean in and connect their mouths. Instead he reached out an absent hand to tuck some of Lee's hair behind his ear without really thinking about it. It was only when his hand was already there that he realized what he was doing and he stilled, his hand just grazing Lee's cheek.

He thought about pulling away, about mumbling an apology and pretending it had just been a thoughtless action. But Didi's words echoed in his ears. 'You should tell him', she had said and Carter couldn't help thinking that he'd never have a better opportunity.

"Lee..." he started, something quiet and breathless in his voice that Lee seemed to hear if the slightly bemused look on his face was any indication.

"I..." Carter tried but he was struggling to find the words. His eyes dipped to Lee's lips and he decided that maybe actions were just as good as words anyway. He let his hand move to cup Lee's cheek, watching his expression cautiously for any sign that he didn't want this. Lee just looked surprised at the action though so Carter curled forward, raising himself on one elbow as he leaned in slowly, giving him time to pull back if he wanted. He hesitated just shy of kissing him, feeling Lee's breath on his lips, and when Lee didn't move away, he closed that last gap and pressed their lips together.

It was gentle and tentative, little more than a chaste press of mouths but when Carter pulled away, Lee's eyes were closed. A moment passed and then his eyes fluttered open, his mouth curling into an almost shy smile that made Carter's heart skitter in his chest. He had never seen him smile like that before and he wanted desperately to see it more often.

"So now would probably be a good time to tell you that I have feelings for you," Carter said softly. His hand was still on Lee's cheek and he brushed his thumb across the ridge of his cheekbone.

"I have feelings for you too," Lee admitted quietly. He shifted slightly, moving further up Carter's body so that Carter could rest his head back against the arm of the couch instead of curling up to reach him. He hovered over him for a moment, one of his hands finding Carter's jaw, and then he leaned in to press their mouths together again.

Carter sighed in contentment, his mouth opening under Lee's and his eyes slipping closed as they kissed slowly. He wound his arms around him, sliding one hand up his back to rest between his shoulder blades. It was only moments later that Lee pulled away though, a slight frown on his face.

"You will get sick," he said seriously.

"I think we're way past the point of being able to stop that if it's gonna happen," Carter told him matter of factly. "Now are you gonna kiss me again or what?"

Lee didn't say anything to that but kissed him in answer, sliding their lips together slowly. Carter kissed him back happily, full of blissful contentment, and as they lay cocooned in blankets, losing themselves in each other, he couldn't help thinking that life didn't get much better than this.

~~~

He came to regret that thought a few days later when he was bundled up in blankets, shivering violently and dealing with an eternally runny nose that Lee hadn't had when he was sick. Carter was more than a little bitter about that. But at least Lee's arms around him and the soothing movements of his hands helped make it a bit better and he comforted himself with the thought that if he had stayed away from Lee when he was ill, then he would still be hiding his feelings and pining after him.

So really, he thought as he pressed closer to Lee's warm body and shivered against him, it was a small price to pay to finally have the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> And if you like the movie version of Rush Hour too, you can find the fic I wrote for it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321644).


End file.
